Mommy knows best
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Lit: After Here comes the son Jess went to California to find his father. Lorelai just told Rory that Jess had left. What should have happened next.
1. Prologue

Found this old fic. hope you like it.**

* * *

**

**Mother knows best**

**Disclaimer:** Don´t own them.  
**Pairing:** Jess/Rory, Luke/Lorelai  
**Dedication:** to every fellow J/R & L/L ship out there.  
**Timeline:** plays after "Here comes the Son"

**Summary: **Jess went to california to find his father. Lorelai just told Rory that Jess had left. What should have happened next.

* * *

**Prologue**  
Rory lay on her bed thinking about what her mother had told her before about Jess.  
Why did he leave? Was he simply running again because life had gotten too hard and complicated or was it because of her.  
these question were preventing her from much needed sleep. getting sick of thinking about it and not getting sleep she grabbed a schoolbook to study some more fore tomorrow's...no later this mornings exam. focussing completely on her book the thoughts of Jess were driven back to the back of her mind.  
As she finished the chapter she was studying she turned off the light again and put the book away. her mind no longer thinking off Jess she drifted off to sleep. 

_Dream  
Rory looked around to find herself standing in a room full of books. she walked closer to read the titles but stopped when she heard a noise in a closet. she walked to the closet in the room and opened it to find a girl sitting in it reading a book.  
"hi" Rory said to the girl. "what's your name?" she asked the girl when the girl looked at her.  
"It's not me you're looking for." the little girl replied. "he's that way" she told Rory.  
"Huh, who is?" Rory asked confused.  
The girl simply smiled and closed the closet door. confused Rory started walking to where the girl had pointed to where he was._

_As Rory opened the door to another room she entered a bedroom. she noticed someone sleeping and recognized him as Jess. she froze and stood there a while watching him sleep. she then found herself taking a step to him. she took another step and another until she was at his side. she then sat next to him and looked at him. "jess" she whispered softly her hand touching his face. she noticed she was crying.  
Jess awoke from the feel of wetness dripping down on him. he opened his eyes and looked at "Rory" he said suddenly feeling wide awake. as he sat up and looked at her "I'm sorry" he said to her figuring this was a dream. Rory slapped him hard then hugged him close to her. confused as hell Jess put his arms around her, comforting her. Rory then pulled back.  
she was about to say something when she heard a annoying sound. she looked around to determine it s origin then looked back at Jess who just looked at her confused. not hearing the sound.  
"Can't you hear..." she started.  
end dream_

Rory found herself in her bed her alarm clock making noise. she found her pillow wet and her cheeks were also wet with salty tears. it was a dream? of course it was. you knew it was. It was just very vivid but still just a dream. She turned off her alarm clock and got out of bed. trying to forget about her dream she focussed on her tight schedule. need coffee she thought and walked to the kitchen to find her mother already up as well and drinking coffee.  
"morning" her mother greeted her, Rory didn't say anything back but just seated herself in a chair and took her mother coffee mug which only had a quarter in and finished it.

Meanwhile in California  
Jess woke up and half expected to find Rory sitting beside him looking at him. disappointed and angry at himself he got up. he looked out the sunny California sun. this place was a bit too sunny for his taste. But where else am I going to go. I got kicked out of school. screwed it up with Luke. screwed it up with Rory. Mom is crazy, and this is a chance to get to know my father.

* * *

end prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1 – Spill it

**Chapter 1 - spill it**  
Luke looked up as Lorelai and Rory walk in Luke's diner and took a seat. concerned he watched Rory, he still felt guilty to her for telling Jess to leave. he even felt more bad seeing her sitting chatting to her mother like nothing was wrong. he walked over to them "coffee" he asked the Gilmore's.

"Do we ever order something else?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke looked at her ignoring her question "what do you want to eat?"

"pancakes" they both said in union.

sighting Luke walked off and came back with two coffee and put them on the table. he was about to walk off again when Lorelai's voice stopped him.

"Hey Luke what's they hurry" she asked him.

"There a re a lot of costumers. and without Jess I..." he stopped and looked at Rory.

"what, just because you said his name I'm supposed to break down or something." she said. "I'm over him. don't treat me like I'm so heartbroken about him." Rory said to both Luke and her mother.

"That is kind of fast Rory" her mother told her.

"What is there to mope about mom. he's gone. he left. I was fine before he got here and I´ll be fine now when he's gone off to wherever" Rory said.

"California" Luke said.

"what?" Rory asked.

"Jess, he went to California to find his father." Luke clarified.

"His father? Why would he? Why now?" Rory asked.

"Because he got kicked out of school and didn't want to go back to school next year so I told him he couldn't live here anymore. and on top of that his father dropped by." Luke said.

"No wonder he bailed" Lorelai said getting it now, Rory was quiet. "I told you it didn't have anything to do with you." her mother said to her.

"But it has, don't you see. because Jess got kicked out of school he couldn't get prom tickets. he felt he had failed me and put his walls back up. and then the thing in Kyle's bedroom..." Rory said.

"But you can't blame yourself for that honey" her mother told her.

"I know and I'm not, still I shouldn't have let him leave." Rory said.

"What are you talking about. you weren't there when he left." Luke said to her.

"I saw him on the bus." Rory told them.

"What when?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"The morning he left." Rory clarified.

"Honey, he left you. if you stopped him that morning he might have left the afternoon. you can't rely on him" Lorelai told her.

"Stop it, I don't have time to talk about Jess, I have to study" Rory said remembering her finals. she took out a book and started studying.

Luke watched her then Lorelai then the rest of the diner. "show is over people continue eating your meals" he yelled and walked to get their pancakes.

Lorelai looked at her daughter then stood up and met Luke halfway. "ok why are you defending Jess in this. Rory needs to move on to someone who isn't as...unstable as he is."

"It's not up to you to tell Rory who to fall in love with." Luke replied. "these things just happen. you can't change it, even if Rory wanted it to." he added.

"ugh you're impossible" Lorelai told him.

"not impossible just right, admit it" Luke told him.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said "fine, just this once you may be right."

Luke smirked and Lorelai mock pinched him. but she couldn't help to find it amusing.

**

* * *

**end chapter 1, 


	3. Chapter 2 – Denial works?

**Chapter 2 Denial works?**  
As Rory's finals were over, graduation has just happened, luckily Rory was able to get another scholarship so she didn't have to loan money from her grandparents. The Jess subject was not talked about anymore since Rory's outburst.

Rory's cell phone rings  
"hello" Rory says answering it.

"hello?" she asks again, when no answer she hung up.

"Who was that?" her mother asked her.

"didn't say" Rory replied just when she was about to put her cell away it rang again. "hang on" she told her mother walking away from her and answered her phone again.

"Hello?" she asks again, there was again no answer.

"jess?" she then asks.

"ok I know it's you and you call me wanting to say something but then you don't. You want to talk about why you left or are you just listening?" Rory asked him

"Rory I" Jess started but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her.  
relief went through Rory knowing for sure it was Jess he was talking to.

"Jess, I know why you left Luke told me your father dropped by and you got kicked out of school and you yourself told me you couldn't get tickets and I've had high expectation about the prom and you felt like you let me down, well I am disappointed that you got yourself kicked out because you're smarter then everyone else there if you had just made an effort...I'm not going to rant about school because school isn't the thing we need to talk about it is us we need to talk about. Despite all of that you shouldn't have left. I'm your girlfriend Jess you should have told me. but instead you run away like you always do. and Why is that Jess Why are you always running away from your problems instead of facing them. You should have come to me, but you decided to leave...I think, I may have loved you Jess but I get that you don't feel the same way about me." Rory told him in a rant.

"Rory I-" Jess started but was cut off when Rory hung up the phone.

"do love you" Jess said just before he hung up the payphone and ran a hand through his hair. _I really messed up this time_ he thought to himself before walking off.

* * *

one week later

Jess has been too him self a lot and Jimmy has been to scared to ask him what was wrong but his girlfriend told him to talk to his son.

"hey" Jimmy says casually to his son sitting near him on the couch.

"hey" Jess replies then an uncomfortable silence falls between the two.

"you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Jimmy asked his son.

"nothing" Jess replies.

"ok, I'll guess. girl problem?"

Jess looks at him "how did you guess?" he asks him.

"it's always the girls that make us men act the way we do" Jimmy replies.

"It's not Rory's fault it's mine" Jess told him.

"so her name is Rory, well at least we're getting somewhere. She from around here or Stars Hollow" he asked him.

"Stars Hollow" Jess replies.

"Why is it your fault?" Jimmy asks him.

"Actually it's yours since it's genetic." Jess told him.

Ignoring the blow Jess gave him when saying that. he continued "You're young, and it hasn't been 18 years yet so you can still do something about it." he told his son.

"Can't." Jess replied.

"Why?" Jimmy asks him.

"Cos I screwed up. besides she's better of without me." Jess told him.

"Why don't you tell her that and let her decide what she wants" Jimmy told him.

Jess was silent for a minute then said "it doesn't matter"

"It does to you. Go fix things." Jimmy told him.

"you're kicking me out?" Jess asked him.

"Until you told her how you feel about her yeah." Jimmy told him.

"Fine" Jess said getting up and walking to get his stuff.

* * *

end chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3 – Open your eyes

**Chapter 3 open your eyes**  
Just after the phone call

Lorelai saw her daughter hang up the phone and walked over to her. "so who was it?" she asked her daughter.

"oh uh no one" Rory answered.

"Really then why do you have that look on your face?" Lorelai asked her.

"What look, I don't have a look" Rory denied.

"Yeah you do. It's the confused, hurt look you have on your face. the one that screams stupid ex-boyfriend. which mans it is either Dean which I doubt because he's engaged, still let's not exclude him just because of that. or it was Jess." she finished.

"Ok fine it was Jess, but you don't have to worry about me. he won't be calling me again. I made it clear we're over." Rory replied.

"I know I don't have to worry. you raised yourself mostly and you hardly make bad decisions. I'm a lucky mother. but if you really love him honey. you can't give up on him so easy. I don't like Jess, and most people in this town hate him but you can't let that stop you, if you love him you can't give up." Lorelai told her daughter.

"are you telling me to go after Jess? to California?" she asked surprised.

"No, I'm telling you to follow your heart." Lorelai said to her.

"Thanks mom, but Jess and I are over. even if I love him it doesn't matter if he doesn't feel the same way. and why are you even telling me this? if you're so for following your heart why haven't you?" Rory asked her mother with a suggestive look.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked her daughter confused.

"I mean, it's so obvious that you love Luke-" Lorelai interrupts "I don-" Rory continues "And you're just letting him go on a cruse to propose to Nicole when it is so obvious he isn't in love with Nicole but with you. you both know it's true but are to scared to admit it to yourselves. afraid it might ruin your friendship. take a risk mom. because if you don't you're going to lose him." Rory said and walked off leaving a stunned Lorelai behind.

Emily and Richard walked in the school looking for their daughter and granddaughter.  
"it is so like them to just disappear like that" Emily complained.

"Emily I'm sure they-" he stops spotting Lorelai "See there is Lorelai." he tells Emily. they walk over to her.

"Lorelai you must let us know where you disappear off to when you walk off like that. Richard and I have been looking everywhere for you." Emily said to Lorelai as they had reached her.

"uh oh hi mom" Lorelai said to her.

"Is everything alright Lorelai?" Richard asked her.  
"yeah it's just...Rory told me some things about Luke and I. I'm not quite sure what to do with it."

"Luke? Luke of the diner?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah mom, and how many times do I have to tell you it is just Luke. not Luke of the diner. Just Luke" Lorelai said annoyed by her mothers presence already.

"Well he works at a diner doesn't he?" Emily asked her.

"What about Luke and you did Rory say?" Richard asked Lorelai deciding to change the subject.

"Something silly, I mean we are just friends. there isn't anything more then that with us." Lorelai told them.

"but you want there to be?" Richard implied.

"please don't tell me you are in love with this man. he works at a diner" Emily said.

"I don't know mom. I just don't know." Lorelai said.

"Don't give me that ´I don't know either you want more then friendship with him or you don't." Emily said.

"Ok I do. but I can't act on it." Lorelai answered.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Because dad he's going on a cruise with Nicole where he probably is going to propose to her." Lorelai answered.

"Oh forget about him Lorelai. he works at a diner. you can do better then him." Emily said.

"What are you saying Emily. that Lorelai should just give up on this man. she loves him." Richard asks his wife.

"Well..." Emily sighs "if he makes you happy Lorelai, I suppose you shouldn't give up on him."

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Lorelai asked shocked to hear these words from her mother.

"Lorelai, all I ever wanted is for you to be happy. if you are that with this Luke. then you shouldn't give up on that" Emily said to her.

Lorelai stood there for once not knowing what to say.

"Well what are you still standing here for?" Richard said.

"he's right Lorelai, go tell Luke how you feel." Emily said.

"thanks mom, dad" Lorelai said to them hurrying off to find Luke.

"Great, we still have no idea where Rory is." Emily said as Lorelai had gone out of sight.

Lorelai caught Luke on the parking lot. "Luke" she yelled and Luke looked up to see Lorelai running over to him on heels.

'_ok, this must be serious for her to run on her heels' _he thought as he waited for her to get near him.

When Lorelai was in front of him she stopped "Luke, you can't get married" she told him.

'_ok definitely not what I was expecting_' "...Why?" he asked her after a long pause.

'_why? maybe he doesn't feel the same way as I do. I'll ruin our friendship if I tell him how I feel. but what if he does. Oh God I can't ruin this for him. he's getting married. but if you don't tell him now you'll lose him forever.'_ Lorelai thought and she opened her mouth to say something then closed it then opened it again then closed it again. '_oh the hell with it'_ Lorelai thought as she threw herself at Luke kissing him passionately.

The last thing Luke expected was her kissing him but he quickly got over his shock and kissed her back without even thinking about what he was doing.

When they broke the kiss they both looked at each other. uncomfortable. "wow" Lorelai said breaking the silence.

"Lorelai what? Why?" Luke tried to form a sentence but failed to do so.

Lorelai sighted and looked Luke in his eyes dropping her arms she still had around his neck and looked at her feet. when she spoke she looked at him again. "You've been a really great friend to me Luke but I want us to be more then friends. I think I'm in love with you Luke"

Luke didn't say anything. his mind still reeling from the kiss and her confession of her love for him. was this a dream, no it wasn't a dream he told himself. unable to reply he pulled her in for another kiss which she passionately replied to. when he pulled back he said "I love you too Lorelai. I have from the moment I saw you."

Lorelai smiled and said "me too." they then kissed again.

* * *

next morning  
Rory had gotten up early. she was happy for her mom that she and Luke finally took the chance to be together. Luke had broken up with Nicole too. she didn't take it well. as happy as she was for them she was also sad, sad she didn't have anymore. and for that she blamed Jess. he made her fall him love with him. made her break up with Dean the steady safe guy who wouldn't have left her like Jess did. angry, sad, confused she sat at the bridge. she remembered how she and Jess had their picnic here. why was she still thinking about him. he left her, he doesn't feel the same way as she does. she should just be able to forget about him and move on.

He had just arrived at Stars Hollow. he decided to first take a walk, after the long bus drive he still didn't know what to say to her. he walked to the bridge and was surprised to find her sitting there. he took a deep breath. _here goes nothing_ he thought to himself.  
"Hey" he said to her standing behind her.

Rory hadn't even heard him come up behind her and nearly jumped in the water when she heard his voice. he grabbed her just in time and steadied her.

"sorry" he mumbled but without even thinking she kissed him.

Surprised, not expecting this at all he gave in to the kiss and kissed her back. Realizing what she was doing Rory pulled back and slapped him.

"Ok" Jess said more confused.

Finding her voice Rory asked "what are you doing here?"

* * *

end chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4 – Exes & new chances

**Chapter 4 exes & new chances**  
Gilmore house  
"Rory are you up?" Lorelai asked walking in her room to find it empty.

'_she's up before me...in summer vacation?'_ Lorelai thought and hurried up to get to Luke to hopefully find her there.

* * *

still on the bridge  
"Telling you I'm sorry for how I handled...actually how I not handled things." Jess replied to Rory's question.

"You" Rory started not sure what to say. then her bottled up anger uncorked again. "You could have just told me that over the phone if it was that important to you" she snapped. "I don't care anymore Jess. you left I dealt, I moved on." she told him.

"Guess you didn't love me after all then huh?" he asked her. giving her no to respond he added "sorry to bother you" he then walked off.

Rory sat there a moment with conflicting emotions, she then got up and yelled after him "So you're just going to leave like that, again?"

"Isn't that what you want me to do?" he told her having turned around to look at her. "I'm trying to make things easier for you." he added.

"But you don't Jess. you always make things harder. "First making me fall in love with you while I was with Dean. then when something is troubling you, you retreat to yourself shut everyone out including your girlfriend. Then you leave me here without so much as a note, a goodbye, a letter. nothing. and now you're here again apologizing…what do you expect from me Jess because I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know as if to hate you, just be friends with you, forget about you, pretend you didn't mean a thing to me or to just forgive you because I'm still in love with you." she ranted, then realizing what she had said as last she knew it was true but she didn't want to be hurt by him again so she ran off.

"Wait, Rory stop" Jess called after her as she ran past him. he then ran after her.

* * *

diner  
Lorelai entered Luke's diner and looked around to see if Rory was there. When she wasn't there she grabbed her cell phone to ring her. Luke came up to Lorelai "what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Rory wasn't in bed when I woke up. I thought she may be here but since she isn't..." Lorelai didn't finish because Rory just came into the diner.

"Rory where have-" Lorelai started but again didn't finished because Jess came in after Rory "jess" she said, she looked at her daughter again seeing she was upset she walked up to Jess.

'_Oh crap, I'm dead'_ Jess thought to himself seeing Lorelai come at him.

"what did you say to her" Lorelai asked in more of a demand then a question.

"just let him go mom, I'm sure that's what he wants" Rory said to her mother. meanwhile Luke watched the scene in silence.

"No I'm not letting him go. not before he, 1 tells me why he's in town, 2 what he said to upset you, 3 tell me a reason not to tear his head off his body right now" Lorelai said loud and angry.

When the other costumers in the diner were watching them Luke said "she hasn't had her coffee yet. so for your own safety continue eating your breakfast"

"Can I just talk with Rory" Jess asked Lorelai.

"no you can't just talk with her. anything you have to say to her you can say to me." Lorelai told him.

Jess sighted and ran a hand through his hair then looked at Rory then at Luke.

"maybe you should just let them talk privately Lorelai" Luke suggested.

"No Luke I'm not going to let him anywhere near Rory again before he tell me why he is here!" Lorelai said angry.

"mom-" Rory started but jess interrupted

"Because I love her" he said loudly so the entire diner could hear him.

Lorelai was silent for a few seconds then recovered from this unexpected bit of info and said "you don't leave the people you love Jess."

"I thought she'd be happier without me. all I do is screw up her dreams." Jess told her while looking at Rory. "I love you, Rory" he told her again.

Rory had just stood there while Jess told her the words she only dreamt he would say. he had hurt her, a lot. but he loved her.

"Jess, you're an idiot to think I'm better off without you. When you came to Stars Hollow Jess, it was the day I started living. I've never felt such a strong emotion for anymore. not even dean. when you left you took that with you. all I had left was an emptiness I didn't know existed before I met you. Emptiness and pain is all I had left. I don't want to fell that emptiness and pain anymore jess. but I don't know if I can trust you again. how can I be sure you won't take off again next time when things get rough?" she asked him.

"Because I know I'm not alone with my problems anymore. you have to face them together when you're in a relationship. and you have other people to help you." Jess answered. "And because I don't think I can be without you anymore. not unless you don't want me around."

Lorelai sighs and pulls Luke aside.  
"if he hurts her this time I will kill him." she told him.

"I don't think he will. I mean look at him. where is the teenager that drove me crazy for two years." Luke responded.

"oh he's still in there." Lorelai answered.

"yeah, you're probably right" Luke said.

"I know I am" Lorelai told him.

"Still I don't think he'll hurt Rory again. not on purpose." Luke told her.

"Well for both their sakes I hope that you are right" Lorelai said to him.

"jess, I want to believe that. it's just...it's going to take time" she told him.

"so you're giving me another chance?" Jess asked her not quite believing it himself.

"seems like it. I must be crazy for doing so" Rory told him.

"Crazy enough to kiss me?" he asked her.

"Maybe, we'll just have to see if you are up for that" she replied.

he walks to her. "always" he tells her just before he pulls her to him in a passionate needy kiss. Rory replied the kiss carefully at first then let her walls down and showed him just how much she missed him. she then remembered they're in public. in the diner, with her mother and Luke. she pulled back blushing deep red.

As Jess and Rory were kissing Lorelai told Luke "You think they forgot we're here?"

"seems like it" Luke told her and Lorelai took a step to them to go and break them up but Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her to him kissing her.

Lorelai protested at first then gave into the kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud shot, followed by a window shattering and glass falling unto the ground.

Luke broke the kiss and looked at his broken window and Nicole with a gun behind it. smoke was coming from the cheap gun "Nicole?"

It was then that he noticed Lorelai weak in his arms. he looked down at her to find blood on the ground and on Lorelai.

"MOM!" Rory yelled rushing over.

"Call 911" Jess yelled then saw Nicole aiming the gun again and ran at her. he jumped through the broken window and crashed into her holding her hand which held the gun up so it fired in the air. one, twice. Jess then smacked her hand hard on the sidewalk so she dropped the gun. Nicole then kicked him between his legs and pushed him off her. she grabbed the gun and aimed it at Jess. luckily the kick hadn't come that hard at jesses balls but it still hurt a lot.

When Jess saw her grab the gun and aim it at him he had stood up as well and rammed Nicole's arm against the broken glass from the diner still in the window Nicole screamed and dropped the gun. as Jess went to grab the gun he turned to face her again and saw she had a dagger in her hand and was coming at him without thinking he fired and Nicole stopped moving then dropped dead forwards against Jess who pushed her off him. and saw he had shot her in the head. dropping the gun he stared at her before he looked back inside the diner to see Rory and Luke trying their best to help the shot Lorelai. he heard sirens and hurried back inside the diner.

* * *

end chapter 4 


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

3 years later  
"I can't believe your actually getting married. my little girl" Lorelai said while rubbing her large belly.

"Mom, please, you and Luke got married just 1 year ago and you're pregnant with his child already. I'm 21 years old and very much in love." Rory told her mother.

"I know babe, still it seems like yesterday that I had you in my arms as a little baby." Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Speaking off babies, your baby is going to have a friend to play with soon." Rory told her mother. she and her fiancé had agreed to tell her after the wedding so her love could at least die being married to her.

"What? you're...?" Lorelai stammered.

"yup 5 weeks along now." Rory replied smiling.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom again and then a grandmother so fast." Lorelai told her daughter.

Rory laughed "I knew you'd be cool about it, guess he's still nervous around you." she told her mom who grinned proudly.

Emily came into the room and said "everyone is waiting, you're not going to make them wait an hour like at your mothers wedding. come on" Rory grinned and she and her mom walked out.

_´God what is taking so long´ _he thought waiting for her to come.

The wedding music played and Jess looked nervously at Luke then at where his fiancé would appear to be his bride.

Luke grinned "You should know by now Jess that the Gilmore's usually run late." he said to his nephew. Jess smiled briefly at him then Rory came into his view in a beautiful white dress.

He forgot to breathe as he saw Christopher escorting her towards him. "jess breathe" Luke whispered softly and Jess snapped out of his trance and smiled at Rory before taking her hand from Christopher "you look beautiful" he whispered to her.

"you don't look bad yourself in a tux" she said blushing slightly.

As they stepped in front of the priest Rory whispered to Jess "she knows" Jess looked at her then panicked looked back at Lorelai who grinned as she noticed his look. he sighted in relief and kissed Rory's hand briefly before the priest began "dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." the priest started.

Later  
Rory curled up against Jess smiling. "So have you thought up a name yet?" Jess asked her.  
"No, we don't even know if it is a boy or a girl." she told him.  
"It's a girl" Jess told her. and Rory gave him a questioning look and he added "call it father instinct."  
"ok, so how about Cathy?" she asked him.  
"Cathy, Cathy Mariano."  
"Cathy Gilmore Mariano." Rory added a middle name.  
Jess grinned "Well Cathy Gilmore Mariano, you're in luck Luke has a diner and enough coffee for all you girls. and I guess your mommy's soon to be baby brother." he said to her belly.  
Rory laughed and pulled him up for a kiss.  
life was defiantly perfect now that Jess was back in her life, this time for good.

The end

* * *

that's it, hope you lied that. 


End file.
